Angus Martin
Angus Martin is the primary protagonist in Brotherhood Reborn. He is the founder of the Devils Chosen Motorcycle Club and President of its Waylon "mother" chapter. He is a former member of The Lost MC who left to form his own club after The Lost ordered an attempt on his life. He makes his original appearance, before the continuation of his story arc, as a supporting character in The Lost and Damned. ''In his original appearance, which serves as the beginning of his story, he is a retired member of The Lost MC who has lost the use of legs due to a crash caused by Billy Grey. History Background ''Events of Episodes From Liberty City: The Lost and Damned Angus was paralyzed in an accident caused by Billy Grey. He and Billy were out riding together when Billy failed to see an oncoming truck causing a major crash. Both bikers survived the crash but Angus lost the use of his legs and was forced to rely on a wheelchair. The accident left Angus with a sullen and pessimistic outlook on life and gave him a deep hatred for Billy Grey but he remained a loyal member of The Lost MC's Alderney sub-chapter. At an unspecified point in time, Angus and Johnny Klebitz built Billy's bike. By 2008 he had became a close friend of Alderney sub-chapter Vice-President, and later President, Johnny Klebitz. Due to his inactive role in the chapter, as a result of his no longer being able to ride a motorcycle, he remained on the sidelines of club activities keeping in touch with Johnny and several other members via e-mails and phone calls. With a keen understanding of money making endeavours Angus became involved as a partner in a hijacking racket run by Jim Fitzgerald. Following the civil war that destroyed the Alderney sub-chapter in late 2008 Angus stood of one of the only survivors of his chapters - alongside Johnny, Terry and Clay. ''Events of Episodes From San Andreas: Brotherhood Reborn'' In 2009 Angus underwent a radical and highly experimental surgical procedure to restore his ability to walk in an effort at reclaiming his life. The procedure, paid for by Thomas Stubbs, was a success with a newly mobile Angus finally able to throw away his wheelchair after intensive physical therapy treatments. Angus was soon back on his motorcycle in a highly active role in the Broker chapter of The Lost MC. Later that year, he and a number of members travelled to San Andreas with Johnny Klebitz where they formed a Blaine County chapter under the leadership of the former Acter sub-chapter President. Angus remained deeply loyal to his club with a constant presence in chapter events and criminal endeavours. He never saw the betrayal coming. In mid-2010 Angus took part in a high-level drug deal representing The Lost. In the middle of the drug hand-off the deal was raided by a joint NOOSE-FIB strike team and Angus was swiftly arrested. He was convicted on a number of federal charges and incarcerated in the maximum security Colinas Valley State Prison due to his criminal history and gang ties. While serving time Angus developed firm friendships with three other members of The Lost who had been betrayed by the club. These friendships would show their worth when Angus' newly minted friends foiled an attempt on his life by intercepting an inmate assassin hired by The Lost when he tried to stab Angus in the prison exercise yard. The group mobbed the would-be assassin beating him to within an inch of his life by the time prison guards ended the ensuing riot. Careful investigations allowed Angus to uncover the bitter truth. Not only had his club tried to kill him but they had used him as a scapegoat. The club had had prior knowledge of the NOOSE-FIB raid on the drug deal and had sent him into a carefully planned set-up. He went to prison on a thirty year sentence and federal pressure against The Lost went away. After discovering this double betrayal Angus turned his back on The Lost and cut ties with his oldest friends. He gathered his new friends intent on forging a new club and began plotting his revenge. Criminal Record 'San Andreas State Police Record' --- Surname: Martin First Name(s): Angus Ryan Age: '''37 (born in 1976 - 35 in 2011) '''Place of Birth: '''Acter, Alderney City '''Affiliations: *''' Former senior member of the Blaine County chapter of The Lost Motorcycle Club. * Believed to be President of the newly formed Devils Chosen Motorcycle Club. '''Criminal Record: *2009 - Disorderly Conduct *2009 - Aggravated Assault *2010 - Possession of Controlled Substance: Methamphetamine Notes: *Believed to be the President of the rapidly growing Devils Chosen Motorcycle Club based in the city of Waylon. *Long term friend of Johnny Klebitz, Clay Simons and Terry Thorpe. Criminal sources suggest that he had some sort of serious falling out with The Lost MC prior to his imprisonment. *Former member of the US Army who served with the 89th Infantry Regiment from 1998 until 2004. He fought in the Middle East serving in several major conflicts. Retired from active service and joined the US Army Reserves for a short period of time before leaving the Army. *Released early in 2011 after federal and state charges against him were dropped. Believed to have returned to a life of crime. --- Category:GTA Category:Friends of the Protagonist Category:Protagonists Category:Bikers Category:Characters Category:Characters in Brotherhood Reborn Category:Military Personnel Category:War Veterans